Don't give up
by Eragonfan22
Summary: When something is seriously wrong with Sherlock and the nurses tell John Sherlock wont live, John refuses to believe that and tries to save Sherlock himself and tells Sherlock to not give up. Oneshot


"He's not going to pull through this,' The nurse told John Watson. John looked down at Sherlock not knowing how to react. It was true he had never seen Sherlock this ill. But John refused to believe that Sherlock was going to die.  
He got angry with them "What do you mean, Of course he will live!" John snapped at them. He looked down at Sherlock's sleeping form, remembering how panicked he had been when he came home to find Sherlock vomiting violently and coughing up blood. He wondered what the idiot had done to get him self in such a serious state of health.

John had no choice but to take Sherlock home as the nurses said that would be best as they said Sherlock wouldn't live. John though refused to believe that. Once back at the flat he lay Sherlock in his bed and looked at the sick detective.  
"Sherlock don't give up!" John said. He watched as Sherlock coughed and groaned in his sleep. He didn't think Sherlock would be awake long even if he woke up.

Sherlock heard John's voice and his eyes fluttered open. He felt weak and in pain, he coughed and looked at John.  
"John are we in the hospital, I don't like hospitals," He barely noticed they were in their flat and that John had just set up medical equipment at home. Sherlock coughed more , he could barely breath and it was painful.

John looking up from what he was doing "No we are home… The hospital is giving up," John muttered annoyed sounding.

Sherlock had a hand across his face and coughed again " I feel awful John I feel like I am dying," He moaned, Usually John would tell him off for being over dramatic but Sherlock noticed John didn't do anything of the sort. Did this mean he really was dying this time? Even if he was dying Sherlock still managed to be annoying and get on Johns nerves. He kept complaining he was bored and needed something to do. John sighed and constantly grumbling about he didn't see how Sherlock was dying of he was going to be his normal annoying self.

Even as John helped him Sherlock would not really say much nor thank him. Sherlock was lying in bed with covers over his head. He didn't want to spend however long in his bedroom. He felt bored and tired. John soon walked into the room with a bowl of soup for the ill detective. Sherlock sat up slightly and tried to eat it. He still didn't believe he needed to eat as much as normal people , nor sleep or actually be a normal human. Sherlock didn't really think such things would slow his recovery.  
Once he was done, he coughed up blood and he moaned a bit. Oh how he hated feeling this awful.  
"John!" Sherlock called, his voice was getting weaker though and he sighed miserable not knowing if he was loud enough for John to hear seeing John had left the room.

He coughed and gagged a bit, he was struggling to breath. John rushed in doing his best to help Sherlock. He was lucky that John was a doctor really or he would be in a bit of trouble. He would surely die without John being there.

Over the next few days Sherlock got worse leaving John to believe Sherlock was going to surely die if he couldn't do anything. Sherlock was unable to keep down any food and ended up sleeping a lot and having coughing fits. He still seemed to manage to drive John crazy in the mean time as well. John wasn't sure how a deathly ill man could manage to drive him crazy. Then again this man was Sherlock so it didn't really take much to drive John Watson crazy. But John still helped Sherlock and didn't want to give up on him. Sherlock was so weak that John would have to hold the bucket for him as he threw up. After those few days though John was a bit relieved when he managed to stabilise Sherlock enough, at least now Sherlock was breathing better. John started to have a bit more hope despite the fact that Sherlock was still very ill and that his health could fail rapidly again.

"What have you done to yourself to get in this condition," John sighed looking at Sherlock.  
"Nothing that I really remember," Sherlock admitted, He coughed weakly and looked tired, he didn't have that much energy and John had been constantly telling him to not give up.

John just sighed and attempted to get Sherlock to drink so water, He checked the IV drip. He wasn't going to give up on Sherlock not matter what it took. Sherlock coughed, his curly hair seemed messy and his skin was very pale with dark shadows under his eyes. He had managed to convince John to let him have his violin. Sherlock just sat in his bed as he played it, he looked around the area and sighed. As he played it he heard John on the phone with Lestrade he frowned when he heard John speaking about him.

"Well he's stabilized but his health is still at risk of failing if anything goes wrong, If he survives I don't know when he will be well enough to get back to work."

Sherlock closed his eyes. He would love to get back to cases. If he survived this he felt like no cases for however long was surely going to be torture to him. Sherlock wasn't aware that he had been poisoned it though was later that day that John figured it out. It must have been a nasty poison for the nurses to not have picked it up.

Though when John discovered this he was able to get some better medicine for his friend and when Sherlock's life was past seeming at risk, John let him sit on the couch to watch TV. Even if Sherlock still felt quite ill, he was at least able to leave the bedroom. He curled up on the couch and flicked through the TV channels.  
"Boring, Dull, Illogical," Sherlock muttered as he flicked through the channels. John looked annoyed at how long it took Sherlock to find something that he liked and that he had to voice his opinions so much.

"You don't have to voice your opinions the whole time," John muttered. It would be better for all of them when Sherlock would be able to get back to solving cases. Now Sherlock wasn't at risk of dying, he seemed to have a bit more energy and was quickly getting bored with a lot of things.

"Why not?" Sherlock said looking at him. He didn't see why he wasn't allowed to say his opinion on what he was watching, his immune system was still down which meant he was prone to catching other illness till he was fully recovered. This was annoying for him as it meant he was stuck In the flat. So pointing out faults in lame TV shows was the only entertainment for him at the moment.

Waking up the next day with a flu made Sherlock in a bad mood, he sat on the couch, his body was aching and he sneezed. He held his aching head and coughed badly, his throat hurt and he had a nasty fever again. At least he didn't vomit nearly as much as he had been lately. But that didn't mean he didn't feel awful. He sneezed into a tissue and lay back on the couch and moaned for John.  
"John…. ," He complained.

John came rushing in looking panicked he sighed when he realized Sherlock had a flu and forced him to take some medicine and he went to go and make his flatmate some tea. Sherlock was really running John ragged. But Sherlock barely seemed to notice how much he was wearing John out, he sat and drunk his tea when John brought it to him and watched more Tv. He was curled up in blankets and felt quite awful.

John just sighed when Sherlock complained more "I did tell you to be careful or you would end up catching something, Staying up all night and going outside yesterday and standing there even as it rained was a stupid idea Sherlock."

Sherlock coughed and looked at him " I was bored and I didn't know it would rain and sleep is pointless ," he crossed his arms a bit and sat there.

Because Sherlock was so stubborn he ended up slowing his recovery a lot and got more and more annoyed and bored. Which drove John crazy. He was itching to get back to cases to and kept going on about it. Sherlock intended to get back to them soon as he wasn't feeling ill even if he was a little weak, he wasn't going to take more time off all of that.

When Sherlock nearly was well. He felt weak and tired , he walked into the kitchen to make tea and he was looking around the flat for a bit.

"John…. I am going to see Lestrade… I need a case," Sherlock stated. He sipped his tea, as expected John looked at him.

"Not yet Sherlock, You still need a weeks rest before you do that and if your lucky may only be a few days." John had been fed up with Sherlock shooting the walls over the last few days, he knew the detective had gotten really bored.  
"You were really ill remember."

"Yes… and I am fine now." Sherlock stated. He refused to admit that he was weak and tired.

"Sherlock you nearly died." John reminded him.

"Yes and like I said, I am fine… I need to find out what moron would try to kill me with poison," There was a serious stubborn look in Sherlock's eyes that made it clear he wasn't going to sit around and rest much longer. There wouldn't be much John could do to try and stop Sherlock once he was like this.  
John sighed and rubbed his head a bit like Sherlock was giving him a headache. He was ready just to give up and let Sherlock do what he wanted. He knew Sherlock was probably going to anyways. He though knew he wasn't going to just let Sherlock head off on his own.

"Alright," John muttered. " I will come with you," He goes to get ready to leave. He notices that Sherlock was already ready, which meant Sherlock intended to head out regardless. John knew his friend was well on the road to recovery if he just wanted to rush out the door and get straight back to cases.

**Finished  
**


End file.
